fanon_smash_brosfandomcom-20200214-history
Pac-Man (SSB16)
Pac-Man is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. OC 2016. His abilities involve throwing fruits at other fighters and eating power pellets, along with punching and kicking abilities for close-range moves. He is noted within the trailer for being, along with Mr. Game & Watch, among the oldest characters in the game, first appearing in 1980 (earlier than Mario's debut in Donkey Kong). While Pac-Man is introduced in his classic "wedge" shape, within the game he mostly takes his 3D "ball" form that appeared in game cabinet artwork and advertising but first appeared in-game in the Japanese version of Pac-Land. Attributes Pac-Man's playstyle relies heavily on his unique projectiles to control the flow of battle and KO opponents, as his normal moves have trouble KOing. He is a strong projectile fighter unfortunately, all his special moves can be turned against him, making excessive use of them risky against skilled players. Pac-Man has a good combo game, as his ground attacks are fast, though they have mediocre reach and slight ending lag. His grab game is lackluster, as he has the laggiest grab in the game, taking a full two seconds before he can use another move. However, he benefits from having one of the safest dash attacks, which has good range, hits multiple times, and has nearly no ending lag, allowing Pac-Man to follow up with almost any ground move, and he also possesses a safe and fast jab. His smash attacks are strong and disjointed, able to KO as early as 85%, but they are unreliable finishers with noticeable ending lag, making it easy for Pac-Man to get punished. In the air, Pac-Man is a more capable fighter, as his aerials are fast and can combo into themselves, especially his forward and up air, although none of them can KO reliably. Thus, Pac Man's moveset suffers from not having a fast and reliable finisher with good reach, forcing Pac-Man to rely on his special moves to earn kills. Pac-Man's most useful ability comes from careful use of his special moves. He possesses two good projectiles: Bonus Fruit gives Pac-Man has a massive amount of options for almost any situation, as each fruit has different attributes. They are good spacing, combo starting, and even edgeguarding tools, some even possessing early KO potential with much better range than his slow smash attacks. Fire Hydrant acts like 's Stone, and is Pac-Man's most powerful long-range projectile. Its additional push effect is a great spacing tool, can gimp bad recoveries, and can force foes into Pac-Man's attacks, making it a unique tide turner. Apart from projectiles, Pac-Man possesses a slow but accurate finishing move in Power Pellet, and this combined with Pac-Jump, a great vertical recovery option, allows Pac-Man to safely edgeguard off-stage. However, all of Pac-Man's special moves can be turned against him. Bonus Fruits are items that can only exist one at a time, hence opponents can grab them out of the air, nullifying one of Pac-Man's only projectiles so long as they hold onto it. This hurts Pac-Man's matchups against reflector-holding fighters, especially if or can reflect it with Cape or Fire Cape. His hydrant can turn against him as well; it can be knocked back by opponents, even in the first few frames when it is released, making it likely that Pac-Man gets knocked out by his own hydrant. Its push effect also affects him, and can cost Pac-Man a stock if he's careless. Despite being strong, Power Pellet is highly predictable and can be interrupted by any attack, which drops a healing power pellet that can be used by the opponent, and his Pac-Jump, though giving great vertical height, can also be used by opponents for gimping Pac-Man. Due to these possibilities, a good Pac-Man player must keep watch of where his projectiles are to do the most amount of knockback possible at a safer range than his short-reaching normal attacks without these abilities being turned against him. Moveset 'Taunts' * Up: “Namco Roulette” - An up taunt where he summons classic Namco items, characters, and enemies, similar to Bonus Fruit, including those from Galaga, Mappy, Dig Dug, and Xevious. * Side: Transforms into his ball form and bites on either side of him, making his iconic chomping sound. * Down: Pac-Man lays down while two ghosts and music notes hover over him. 'On-Screen Apperance' *Appears in his 2-D form and jumps out from it revealing himself 'Idle Poses' *Scratches the back of his head *Does his signature thumbs up pose 'Victory Poses' *Eats the power pellet as he jumps and falls down and does a pose *Jumps down as a sign appears infront of him and does his signature pose *Pac-Man chases a ghost as he comes back in his 3D form and does a pose In Competitive Play Match ups Alternate Costumes Trivia